I have to find
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: Cosette and Enjolras are siblings left at the inn by there mother, but when Enjolras goes in search for their mother he finds Valjean who is looking for Cosette, who has been found by someone else. Will Enjolras and Cosette find each other again, and what will happen when the barricades arise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction world, this is my first Les Misérables fanfiction, I was inspired when I went to see the show in London, I had waited so long and it was amazing so I decided to start writing this story. I love stories where Enjolras and Cosette are siblings, however there are not many out there so I thought I would try my own.**

**I really hope you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this musical, (if I did I would be in it every night!)**

_It was a cold night. That's what I remember. I can remember trying to get closer to mother for warmth as she held my hand. We were used to being cold, our house had never been very warm. It was just a basic cottage one room upstairs, with our bed, blankets and sacks of clothes. And another room downstairs with the fire, table and chairs. The thin walls, and broken windows would always let the cold winds into our home, even in the summer. It was quaint, but I loved it, it was home after all. Little did I know how much I would miss it. _

_I was afraid, the dark woods were closing in on me, and I'd never been into the woods at night before. I took every step carefully in my best leather boots. That made me wonder why Cosette and I were walking through the woods in our best clothes. I had the rest of our clothes in a sack in my hand. Mother would never make us sell them would she? I knew she had sold all our silver cutlery and copper pans but didn't think she would sell the clothes, but then again I had no idea what she was doing. _

_We had been walking through the wood for at least half an hour when I finally asked where we were going,_ _I was only five but I knew something was wrong._

"_Mother, were are we going?" I asked, looking up at her._

_I could barely see her face in the moonlight but I noticed her blink and hesitate, she looked scared._

"_We are going to see someone Julien." She said as she re wrapped her shawl around a trembling Cosette and held my hand tighter pulling me along at a slightly quicker pace, as if she was in a hurry._

"_But why?" I asked taking bigger steps to keep up with her. _

_Mother sighed and blinked but she kept on walking._

"_You will see when we get there darling."_

"Enjolras!"

I woke up from my daydream and carried on brushing the front steps as I heard Madame approaching.

"You have finished those steps hours ago!" she screamed walking up behind him purposely knocking her basket over his head.

"Finish them now, or else!" she screeched walking over the wet steps covering them in mud from her boots.

Enjolras sighed, he would have to start all over again. Just then Eponine came after her mother, she too had mud all over her boots, however she took them off placing them next to the steps, smiling at Enjolras.

"Eponine, come inside now!"

She jumped over the steps and ran inside to her mother.

I can remember those words coming from Madame when I first met her that night.

_We had finally arrived, at the said meeting place, it was the inn in the woods. I remembered it well. I played in the fields behind it summers beforehand. I just couldn't understand why we were here. _

_I looked up at mother she looked sad as she knocked on the door._ _She looked distant, she didn't turn her head to look at either of them, and she just looked at the door. _

_The inn was noisy and vibrant, yellow candlelight poured through windows. It was strange it was just in the middle of the woods yet is was so loud. I didn't like it. _

_Suddenly the door opened, Madame Thénardier stood behind it. She scared me even then. She looked evil, she was huge, her hair was wild and vicious, her piercing green eyes glared down at them._

"_What do you want?" she asked, her voice was loud and rough. _

"_Excuse me Madame, I spoke to you about my children."_

_Madame's evil eyes looked back at us and back to mother,_

"_Come inside."_

I finished scrubbing the stone steps, and stood up triumphantly, and noticed it was getting dark so I picked up my bucket and walked around the back of the house towards the cellar. I wanted to avoid Thénardier's regulars

The cellar is where we sleep. It's not at all welcoming. The floor and walls are cold made from stone, it's full of cobwebs and dust from old beer barrels, and we have a small blanket in the corner where we sleep but that's it really.

As I was walking down the stairs I heard a soft whimpering, it had to be Cosette, I left the bucket and ran down to her.

She was huddled in the corner on the blanket, her cheek was red and swollen, it happened again.

"Cosette, what did she do?" asked Enjolras as he sat beside her his arm placed around her.

"She was screaming at me….for dropping….the broom." Stuttered Cosette as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"This is the third time this week…" sighed Enjolras, he was only ten yet his anger was set a light when anyone tried to harm Cosette, he had promised mother that he would look after here and protect her.

Madame would be vicious to both of them but he was older and stronger than Cosette so he only took it lightly, however Cosette was becoming weak, her skin was covered in painful bruises and cuts.

"It was much worse though Enj, she said that mother would never come back…." Cosette whimpered falling into Enjolras' embrace.

"Mother will come back she told us that she would."

"_Mother where are you going?" asked Cosette as her mother put her down and turned for the door. _

_Fantine was forced to turn around and look at her two children, her babies, they looked so scared, it wansn't their fault but she had to leave them, for their sake. _

_She knelt down and took their hands, their eyes began to tear up _

"_My darlings, you are staying here with Madame." _

_Their tiny faces dropped, _

"_What?" asked Enjolras his voice small and frightened. _

"_I have to go to work for a little while Julien, Madame is going to take care of you." She said trying to comfort her son._

_Enjolras couldn't stand the thought of that woman taking care of them she didn't look like she would even care about her own children._

"_When will you come back?" asked Cosette almost silently._

"_Soon, my dear, soon." Replied Fantine trying not to cry. _

_She embraced her children tightly, whispering in Julien's ear, "Take care of your sister." _

_Before she stood up she took out her handkerchief and handed to Julien,_

"_Remember me, I will always come back my children I love you."_

_And with that she was lead out the door by Madame. The door slammed behind her, leaving the two children alone trying to understand that their mother had gone._

"I will not do this anymore Cosette." Said Enjolras standing up and taking his sack.

"What do you mean, where are you going?" asked Cosette, she was afraid, was her brother leaving her.

"I'm leaving." He said bluntly.

"No Enjolras! You can't leave me alone!" she screamed, fresh tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Enjolras hugged his sister comforting her, he knew that she would suffer without him but he would save them both by doing this.

"Take this." He said handing Cosette his precious handkerchief, she looked up at him confused.

"I am going to find mother."

**There it is, sorry if it is rough around the edges, apologies for spelling in advance. I probably won't be able to **update** because I have exams this month and next month so yes, but if you would like to leave reviews and some suggestions on how I improve or what direction I can go in with this story it would be much appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**Missmusicaltheatre3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I have decided to post chapter 2. I haven't had that many reviews on this story yet but. Oh well I guess I need to write better. **

**In response to my reviews:**

**Guest: Yes I think I have created an OOC but I haven't read the book (yet) so I wouldn't know but the character is based around the movie and the musical so yes but thank you for reviewing!**

**Note for the rest of the story he will just be called Enjolras so there's no confusion.**

**WARNING: some moderate swearing in this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Cosette POV: **

I woke up as usual before the sun had risen the small window let in a dim orange light that pooled onto the floor. As the light grew, it lit up the floor next to me and remembered my brother was gone. The stone floor next to me was bare. I ran my hand along it feeling the cold hard surface trying to find anything left from him. We had never been apart from the day I was born, but now he was gone. Suddenly my hand found his blanket, he had left it behind. I wrapped myself up in the thin grey fabric. It offered me no warmth but it gave me comfort, but it felt like he was with me again. I felt my eyes welling up and my heart began beating, but he had to go and find mother they would both be back soon and we could both go home. The orange light was becoming more intense and I knew the sun was rising. I ran up to the window and slid a crate up and stood on top of it watching the sunrise it was the best part of my day, a moment of peace before everything started.

I had only realised then how hard I would have to work today, not only would I have to do my jobs, sweep the floor, clean the tables, repair clothes and clean all the rooms I would have to cover for Enjolras.

He had to go into the woods to collect fire wood and water. I never knew how he could do it, it scared me you never know what could be out there in the dark or who for that matter.

"Cosette!" Madame screamed, the first of many I would hear today.

I ran my fingers through my hair pulling it back into my grey cap, brushed down my dress and ran to pick up my broom. As I walked up the cellar stairs and thought about where Enjolras would be now, hoping he would be closer to finding Mother.

**Enjolras' POV: **

_I was back at home again but everything had changed, our walls were clean and white, our floors were smooth a fire place was burning brightly in the middle of the room we were sat around a dining table with a white lace table cloth on top, our silver cutlery was placed next to cold and shiny dining plates._

_Cosette sat next to me sipping a glass of milk smiling at me, she giggled as I began to play with my fork making it dance across the table cloth whilst humming a small tune. She was wearing a pale pink dress it looked warm and clean, I looked down at what I was wearing, my shirt was white, thick and soft against my skin and my trousers were brown and were perfectly cut and sewn perfectly just beyond my ankles. I looked down to our feet under the table we were both wearing new strong leather boots, they were shiny like pennies swinging up and down along with our feet under the table. _

_Mother was smiling as she came in carrying plates of meat and bread, her face was bright and she looked happy her eyes no longer looked tired and her hair was soft and healthy, flowing behind her. She placed on the table as Cosette and I stared at it, I had never seen food that looks like that in a long time if ever it looked amazing._

"_Enjoy my darling."_

_I eagerly jumped up and went to take a piece of the bright pink ham, my fingers brushed against it, I could almost taste it on my tongue._

Suddenly I was splashed in the face with mud, it sprayed all across my face and my eyes flew open, I wiped it off and looked up. A carriage had just rushed passed. I sat up and realised I was in a ditch. I had walked for hours last night until it got dark and when it eventually became impossible to find somewhere to stay I decided to sleep anywhere. I stood up brushing myself down and fixing my hat. I looked ahead at the road to see where it was heading.

I was nearly knocked off my feet yet again as another carriage came rushing past it was full of crates labelled, _Montreuil-sur-Mer_, I presumed that they were for the next town and I set off down the road hoping my mother's factory would be there, I could feel the mud creeping into my worn boots it was then that I wished my shiny leather boots were a reality.

**Cosette's POV:**

My fingers were red my skin was peeling upwards and stinging like fire. I had been scrubbing the inn floor for hours, I could never understand why people would be so careless, there was beer, scraps of food and just dirt everywhere. The worst part of my job was the fact that I knew that I would have to do it all over again tomorrow because I knew more drunken men would spill all over the floor at the inn tonight.

"Cosette?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up too see Eponine, she was in a brand new dress, it was a pale blue silk lined with white lace it looked so beautiful, I could only dream of having a dress like that. I liked Eponine she was much more nicer than her parents, she would often come down and give us food but she had to be careful she knew her mother will punish her if she was found talking to us.

She always had a very good friendship with Enjolras, probably because they were both the same age. If Madame ever went to town alone they would run away into the fields and just run around together playing games, I used to sit there and watch them. They were so happy ,we all were I just wished it would be like that all the time.

I snapped back into reality when I realised she was still stood there.

"Yes." I could see she wanted something.

"Where's Enjolras I haven't seen him all morning and it's nearly midday?"

I looked to the ground, Should I tell her? What if she told her parents? They wouldn't care but I would have to work twice as hard, possibly into the night. I knew I couldn't go into the woods especially not at night, I didn't even want to think about it. I wasn't as brave as Enjolras.

"Cosette, what is wrong?" Eponine could see I was upset.

I knew I could trust Eponine, she cared about us, we had grown up together, played together and laughed together even if it had to be in secret, she could try and help so I decided to tell her about Enjolras.

"He left last night?" I said quietly in case anyone was around.

"What?" screamed Eponine as I hushed her to keep quiet, God knows what would happen if Madam came in to find her precious daughter screaming?

"He's gone to find our mother, so she can take us home away from here."

Eponine nodded understanding, even though she was treated to everything, always had three meals a day and all the clothes she could wish for but she still understood how hard life could be at the inn especially for children like us.

"Please don't tell anyone Eponine I don't want to be punished and neither do you." I begged her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone Cosette, don't worry he'll come back soon and you can go back home."

I smiled at Eponine for her kindness and she walked away quickly before someone came in, and I went back to scrubbing the floor, feeling more content with Eponine on my side.

**Enjolras' POV:**

I had been walking for almost four hours, my feet were burning and I was just so surprised that my crippling boots hadn't fallen apart. I was walking through the streets they were lined with people in damp brown rags covered in dirt they were cold and wet hundreds of them were leaning on wooden houses like damp cloths, desperate and penniless. Some were begging with bowls held out in their arms, others were hiding their faces covered in disease. I was trying to avoid looking at them but inside I was curious, how did people end up like this? Why doesn't anyone help them?

As I carried on down the road I saw another group of people. There was one woman with a small boy and a baby they all looked so cold and so hungry. The baby was whimpering as her mother held her close and the little boy held onto his mother's skirt. They had nothing. The woman looked so empty, like everything was just passing through her. It frightened me to think that, that family stood there could have been us if mother didn't have a job.

I moved on down the street looking into every window looking for anywhere that my mother could be. I looked into all the windows seeing offices full of books and paper, cafes piled high with delicate cakes and single rooms crammed full of hungry children, finally I came across something that looked promising.

There was a room full of women in blue dresses working on beading something, they were all wearing a long off white apron and working hat. I can remember mother wearing one of those. I couldn't see her from the window but I had to try.

I went up to the wooden door of the factory and knocked waiting for someone to arrive.

The door eventually opened and revealed a man stood there dressed in a formal suit, the type that rich men would wear if they ever came to the inn. He looked down at me and sighed,

"What do you want boy, we don't take beggars around here."

I took a breath and tried to be polite, "Excuse me sir I'm looking for my mother, Fantine, she"

He suddenly cut me off with a loud cruel laugh, I stared at him slightly frightened at what he would say.

"Your mother was thrown out onto the streets days ago boy." he said, a cruel smile remaining on his face.

My heart sank.

"But why?" I ask, what happened to my mother, did she end up like one of those people who were draped against the buildings, starving to death?

"Your mother was a slut, she deserved what was coming to her now get lost." the man shouted he pushed me back out onto the streets and slammed the door.

My heart was racing I was falling backwards I was waiting to hit the muddy floor but two strong arms caught me.

Once my feet were back on the ground I looked up towards the stranger who caught me, he was a tall man wearing a fine suit just like the men in the inn. However his eyes were kind concerned even. He looked me up and down checking that I wasn't hurt.

"What is the matter boy?" he asked his arms were still wrapped around me holding me upright as he bent down to meet my eye level.

I was taken off guard, frightened by the man at the door and my voice began trembling like a small child.

"I'm trying to find my mother, her name is Fantine." I managed to sputter out.

"Enjolras?" the man asked.

How did he know my name?

"Come with me I can take you to your mother." He said as he stood up and held out his hand.

I didn't know whether to trust this man but, he was ,my only hope to find mother and as I had already found out people in this town were not as kind as I had expected, it seemed the world outside was full of Thenardiers. He was not only my only chance but the only person who had showed me kindness.

So I took the man's hand hoping he would lead me to my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello may have been a while but I'm back so this chapter is basically the confrontation may sound a bit strange but its harder than you think to write dialogue when characters usually only sing, but anyway huge shout out to Gracie who prompted me to continue the story anyway please please please enjoy read and reviewxxxxx**

Enjolras pov

I walked through the city with the tall man in a long coat he told me his name was Jean Valjean but is known to most as Monsieur Mayor. I don't know what made me trust him but after my run in with the foreman I was beginning to learn that much like at the inn in the outside world kind people were in short supply.

We came to a large stone building when we stepped inside I realised we were surrounded my women in long white dresses and huge pointed hats,

"Does my mother wear one of those?" I asked pointing at one of the pointed hats.

"No Enjolras those women are the nuns they are looking after your mother." He told me as we began climbing up a set of stone stairs.

"What happened to her is she alright?" I began to worry.

"Listen Enjolras," Jean said stopping me at the top of the staircase, " something very frightening has happened to your mother and it's made her very very sick she may not be like your remember her, do you understand that?" he said his compassionate eyes staring at me,

I nodded confidently although my heart was pounding out of my chest in worry.

Jean guided me into the room gently his hand reaching to the small of my back the room was lined with white beds that were surrounded by white nets yet all of the beds were empty other than one on the far side of the room where my mother was laying.

I reached mothers bedside and pulled the net curtains aside slowly squinting in the candle light and looked at mother who was lying on the bed. At first I barely recognised her as all of her gorgeous brown hair had been chopped off leaving her with less hair than me. Her eyes were red and looked tired and her skin was as white as the sheets she was laying on.

"Enjolras my child." She noticed me throwing herself off the pillow and taking my hand I winced at how cold her skin felt under my hand.

"Mother." I said not quite sure what I should say I ran my fingers along her hand aiming to be comforting, as she smiled at me tears in her eyes.

"Cosette my child you are here too." She sighs her eyes glazed over in joy I turned around to Jean and he nodded telling me to play along,

"Yes mother she's been waiting to see you." I said turning to where she had pointed.

"Wait Cosette don't leave me!" Mother yelled turning her head in panic her eyes wide in fear.

I stepped backwards in shock my heart racing tears threatening to pour from my eyes, Jean stepped forwards and comforted mother holding her hand in his,

"Fantine Cosette will be back soon she is just going to get something from the castle."

I looked up, how did he know about the castle?

Mother smiled at him softly before closing her eyes her face was peaceful and calm as she drifted into sleep.

We sat next to her as she slept neither of us saying a word I had found mother now as I promised I must go back to Cosette.

"Jean?" I asked quietly and he turned to me,

"Yes Enjolras?"

"I need to go back for Cosette can you stay here whilst I?"

"Enjolras." He interrupted placing a hand on my shoulder before he could begin he noticed someone behind me. Before I had a chance to see who it was he pulled me off the chair,

"Get under the bed." He said quickly his tone telling me this was no time to question him.

I shifted myself so I was lying under the bed all I could see were two pairs of feet the pair to my left being Jean's brown boots and to my right a pair of slick black boots belonging to the person who had just entered.

"So monsieur Mayor this is where you've been hiding." His voice was dark and intimidating.

"Javert I need to find this woman's child before its too late." Jean said pleading with them.

"No Valjean you are coming back to serve your time." Javert warned him

"This child needs me." Jean continued to plead with him.

"Every child has the Lord they don't need scum like you."

"She needs me Javert the people at the inn will kill her."

"So could you."

It was clear Valjean was done talking as he piled into Javert knocking him to the floor I heard systematic clinks and then a metal sword fell to the floor showing me where they came from.

As quickly as it started the fight soon ended and the shouts and grunts soon stopped and I heard heavy footsteps run out of the door.

"Enjolras you can come out." I heard a breathless Jean I pushed myself from under the floor and stood up to come face to face with a panic stricken Jean,

"I'm going to get my sister." I said confidently,

"No Enjolras I will go you."

"But you don't know where she is." I protested quickly.

"I know where she is and that's why I don't want you to go back there I want you to stay with your mother will you do that for me?" he said looking at me his eyes now calm even though he was still visibly panicked.

I nodded again and watched him run out of the hospital.

I went and sat next to my mother and held her hand she soon stirred slightly humming under her breath I immediately recognised it as our song the song she had sung to us before we went to sleep the same song that Cosette would sing to herself whenever she was alone.

I took her hand tighter and sang back to her,

_I know a place where no-ones lost, _

_I know a place where no-one cries _

_Crying at all is not allowed not in my castle on a cloud. _

Mother smiled again squeezing my hand before falling asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four guys hope you like it please let me knowxxxxx**

Javert pov

I came to the inn my horse pulling up skidding in the snow, I dismounted and walked towards the entrance there was no one inside although it certainly looked like there had been a lot of people there not so long ago.

What appeared to be the inn owners stood in the entrance looking fearful towards me being there,

"I'm looking for a child Cosette." I stated keeping it simple.

"Yes Monsieur let me go find her." The stout woman said rushing through one of the corridors that led out from the main room.

The man who was left with her nervously walked around the side of the room busying himself removing things from the tables and hiding them in cupboards, I glared at him in confusion, he smiled at me nervously and stood still, clearly shaken by my presence. Something was clearly going on here but I didn't have time to care right now.

"Here she is." The woman came in with a small girl she was dressed in rags her blond hair was limp and dry.

"I'll be taking her to Paris if a gentleman comes to find her tell him that she is with Inspector Javert."

I took the girls shaking hand and began to lead her out of the room,

"Wait inspector Javert was it?" I turned to see the man approaching me slowly,

"You see," the man continued, "Cosette here has been ill recently so we may need some more finances to cover it."

I turned to him quickly, "I don't owe you anything monsieur if anything you should thank me for not reporting ever single robbery I know you have commited." I glared him down and he quickly rushed away,

"Goodbye Colette." He called

His wife shoved him quickly telling him to be quiet.

I walked outside with Cosette and approached my horse mounting it swiftly, I reached down to pull her onto the saddle, but she backed away,

"Come on Cosette." I said trying to make my tone more friendly.

"I can't monsieur," she stuttered,

"Why not?" I pushed

"My brother said he would come back for me he went to find our mother." She said her voice still trembling.

"Your brother is with a very cruel man and I could not let them find you." I said then watched her face fill with panic and her eyes well up with tears.

"Will you help my brother?" she asked her voice tiny.

"Yes." I promised her, knowing myself that the boy wasn't safe with Valjean.

She then nodded and let me pull her onto the horse.

Valjean pov

I had hired a carriage to take me into the town and ran to the inn Enjolras had told me about and slammed my fist on the door.

"What?" a man opened the door screaming at me,

"I'm looking for Cosette."

The man laughed and opened the door,

"Well I think we can let you take her for a price, dear can you come here a minute,"

A woman came to the door her curly hair sticking up wildly,

"What?!" she screamed,

"How much would it cost for this man to take Cosette away." The look on his face and his tone telling me something was wrong.

"Oh well for all those medicines." She said pondering.

"I'' give you five hundred francs!" I said quickly before holding out the money, the woman snatched it out of my hand and shoved it into her dress,

"She's not here, sorry." The woman slammed the door leaving me on the doorstep. I knocked over and over again shouting through the door demanding to know what had happened to me.

I eventually gave up and began to walk away from the inn before a small girl in a fine dress ran over to me,

"Monsieur are you looking for Cosette?"she asked me breathlessly.

"Yes do you know where she is?" I asked her.

"She went with a man on a horse." My heart dropped,

"What did the man look like?" I asked praying it wasn't Javert even though most of me knew it was.

"Well he was tall he had on a blue uniform and a pointed hat."

I sighed in defeat knowing it was too late, I sighed again having no idea what I would tell Enjolras and Fantine.

"What's wrong monsieur?" the girl asked her deep brown eyes staring at me looking concerned.

"I promised Enjolras I would take her back to him and their mother."

Her face lit up, "Enjolras found his mother?"

"Yes, yes he did." I said to her realising she was probably friends with both of them.

"Eponine!" we both turned to the shout coming from the inn.

"I have to go but tell Enjolras I am happy for him." She said before jumping up and running back towards the inn.

I walked back to the carriage my brain a mess knowing I couldn't tell them that Javert had taken her, I could never go and take her away from him he would surely catch me then and that would put both of them in danger but what could I tell them. I then realised that we couldn't stay here anymore we needed to get away in case Javert found us again.

I hadn't noticed that the carriage had pulled up to the hospital, I told the carriage to wait knowing we would have to leave soon.

Some relief hit me as I entered the hospital to see Fantine sat up in bed looking a lot better and Enjolras stood up next to her holding her hand.

"Where is Cosette? You didn't leave her with the Thenardiers did you? Enjolras told me all about it I can't believe I left my children with them." Fantine said quickly showing her quick recovery.

"No I didn't leave her there." I said quietly.

"Where is she then?" Enjolras asked nervously.

"She ran away." I lied.

"What?" both Enjolras and Fantine said their voices full of fear.

"Eponine said she gave her a note saying she was running away to Paris." I lied again hating myself for doing so.

"We have to find her anything could happen to her out there." Fantine said beginning to panic.

"I know," I said taking her arm, "I have an apartment in Paris we will go now."

I carried Fantine out of the hospital Enjolras following closely behind us, I laid Fantine on one side of the carriage and Enjolras and me sat on the other side.

I looked out of the window as we travelled to Paris half of my heart overjoyed at my new family the other half full of guilt at the lies I had just told them.


	5. Chapter 5

_1823_

I took the young girl to the base we had in Paris, I had an apartment there where I would live when business bought me to Paris. There was a spare bedroom and bathroom so I showed her into there.

"This will be your room whilst you stay here." I told her the girl went to the bed gingerly sitting on it and looking around the room.

"Is there anything else you need Cosette?" I asked her not at all knowing what an eight-year-old would need, she shook her head no so I began to walk out of the room.

"Monsieur?" she asked almost silently,

"Yes Cosette." I turned back to her.

"You will find my mother won't you?" she asked again her voice shaking.

"I will try." I said truthfully knowing I would have to find her to find Valjean I then walked out closing the door behind me.

_1827_

"Cosette." I called walking into her room, I saw her sat in her day dress at her desk reading a book for her English class.

"Yes monsieur Javert." She said not looking up from her book.

I walked over to her desk and closed the book. She then stood up pushing her chair under her desk.

"Good afternoon monsieur Javert." She addressed me again.

"Better." I said nodding making sure she didn't forget her manners.

"Your Latin teacher told me that you didn't show up to lesson today can you tell me why?" I said trying not to show my anger after I had paid for her lesson that she missed today.

"Well its my birthday today." She said quietly.

"Well I shall ask madame to take you to the tailor to see if she will make you a new dress." I was confused to see her face drop.

"Why do you look sad do you not want a new dress?" I shouted at her becoming more angry.

"No monsieur you are very kind, it's just that it's four years now since you found me and you promised me you would find my mother and my brother." She said her voice becoming defiant.

"Cosette do you not understand that I have done everything to support you and keep you safe from everyone out there who would hurt you and that means I am very busy." I told her trying to make her understand.

"Yes monsieur thank you monsieur." She said stepping away from me.

"I will tell madame to go out with you in an hour, be ready." I ordered her.

"Yes monsieur." She replied sitting back down and making her bed.

_1832_

I followed Cosette all the way up to her rom and burst through the door she had just slammed,

"Cosette how dare you refuse to talk to him." I yelled at her as she paced her room in anger.

"I did talk to him, I talked with the general's son enough to know that he is so crude its unbearable." She yelled at me.

"You are sixteen now Cosette I have paid for you to be trained for your debut for almost eight years now and you have ruined it! You told me you had worked hard for today." I yelled matching her own anger.

"Well you told me you would find me family so we are both disappointed." She said her voice becoming quieter.

I looked at her not believing how ungrateful she was being,

"You will stay in here until I tell you otherwise." I ordered she turned her back towards the window and didn't answer me so I slammed the door knowing there were people downstairs still waiting to see me.

_1823_

(Valjean pov)

We arrived at the villa I had in Paris, I carried Fantine into the main bedroom and placed her on the bed where she slept silently her face peaceful. I walked back into the kitchen to see Enjolras eyeing up some bread on the table.

"You know you can help yourself," I told him handing him a plate from the cupboard.

"Are you sure I thought I would ask first, I wouldn't want you to think I was stealing it." He said I began to laugh at him,

"What?" he asked me clearly confused.

"I can tell you exactly what can happen if you steal bread." I cut a slice off for me and a much larger slice for Enjolras and put it on his plate he smiled and wolfed it down so I cut him another and another until the loaf was gone. I looked across at the ten year old and smiled as he enjoyed his first real meal he had eaten in a long time.

_1827_

"Come on Enjolras you just have to focus." I told him as he became frustrated slamming his latin book closed.

"No I can't do it." He grunted.

"Enjolras come on you're fourteen you only started reading latin four years ago its still going to be hard." I began to encourage him.

"Yes but you always say how good I am at it and you and mother want me to study it." He said speaking clearer now.

"Yes we do because you are good at it Enjolras but that doesn't make it easy if anything it just makes it harder." I then won him over as he reached over to pick up his book and opened it again repeating the phrases again and again. I smiled at him knowing he would do really well.

_1832_

I was sat with Fantine in the living room waiting for Enjolras to come back from his university interview. We were so excited for him, Fantine was thrilled that her son was going to university although she often told me of her devastation that we haven't found Cosette. Little did she know that I had tried over and over to find Cosette only to be led straight to Javert. In all of these nine years no matter how happy we became the guilt still remained Before the room became somber Enjolras came bursting through the day.

"Mother, Jean I have a place to study in September." He said smiling.

"That's amazing Enjolras." Said Fantine as she hugged him tears in her eyes.

He walked over to me and I embraced him also fighting the tears.

"I am so happy you worked so hard in Latin." I congratulated him.

"I've decided that I'm not going to study Latin I' going to study law." He said slowly.

I looked at him slightly shocked.

"You're not disappointed are you?" he asked now looking concerned.

"No of course not just confused." Said Fantine coming further towards us.

"Why law?" I asked him.

"Well both you and mother have suffered injustice and I wanted to learn about how the laws have changed and I want to be a part in changing them for the better." He said his eyes glinting with passion.

We both nodded and smiled at him, if only he knew what a world he was getting himself into.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjolras meets Marius who knows Eponine.(insert ABC guys here) 

_Enjolras pov_

I sat in the café alone at a table I heard this was the place where all the law and politics students would come to study, yet there was no one here. I opened my book and began a chapter on crime trying to process as much information as I could before my lecture the following morning.

"Is there anyone else sitting here?" I heard a voice ask I looked up to see a man about my age in a pale blue suit Jacket, his eyes were small and kind and matched his light brown hair that was pushed to the front of his head.

"No go ahead." I said gesturing to the seat next to me.

"Marius." He said holding his hand out once he sat down.

"Enjolras." I introduced myself as I shook his hand smiling.

"So what are you studying?" he asked me,

"Law." I answered his face lit up.

"Me too it's my first year," he said becoming more excited.

"Yeah it's mine too." I replied realising how hard it was to talk to people my age after I hadn't seen anyone else my age since I was ten.

"Are you reading the chapter on crime for tomorrow morning?" he asked me noticing my book.

Before I could answer a group of young men entered the café and headed straight towards us.

"Marius who's this?" a man with wild dark curls and a bottle of wine in his hand asked as he came and sat down.

"Grantaire stop shouting." A man with equally curly hair scolded sitting down next to him.

"Calm down Coufeyrac." Another man told him as he sat next to him he was joined by another man who looked just like him both of them with straight light brown hair and matching red neckties.

"Grantaire, Coufeyrac, Combferre and Joly this is Marius he's studying Law in his first year with us." Marius said introducing me.

I smiled at them in greeting.

"Well we are all in our first year but Grantaire is in his third first year." Joly said sarcastically.

"I don't do lectures unless they involve wine." Grantaire said grandly I smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm waiting for the wine to kill you." Said Combferre his voice dark.

"I thought we were called 'Les Amis of the ABC café." Grantaire said over playing his hurt.

I laughed again before asking,

"What's les amis of the ABC café." I ask.

"We're a political group," Coufeyrac began to explain, " Since we all study law or politics we basically just meet and discuss the state of the city, since the last revolution was well pointless we have a lot to talk about at the moment."

"Wait there are more of you?" I asked in shock.

"Yes there's us five and obviously you and then there's Bossuet, Jehan, feuilly and bahorel and a couple of other students sometimes join in." Marius answered.

"Wait," I suddenly became confused, "it's only September how do you all know each other so well?"

"Well we all went to school together we've known each other since we were six well other than Grantaire who we met a week ago but we can't get rid of him." Said Comferre again being sarcastic towards Grantaire.

"Stop hurting me." Yelled Grantaire as he took another long gulp of wine.

"Where did you go to school Enjolras?" asked Joly ignoring Grantaire.

"Well I didn't my erm," what do I call Jean?"my step father," yes that seems right "taught me latin since I was about eight and I originally came to do Latin but I changed my mind as decided to take Law." I told them.

"Why Law?" asked Marius becoming intrigued.

"Well my mother and step father have faced some injustice and my sister went missing when I was ten so I wanted to understand how law works to try and find her and stop her facing so much injustice." I said all the men looked at me clearly interested.

"Well that's a hard task Enjolras." Joly joked.

"I know" I laughed.

As silence began to take hold a ten-year-old boy soon ran into the café his clothes clearly showing he was a child of the street. There was something familiar about his wide brown eyes and long almost white blond hair.

"Marius!" he yelled his voice filling the café, everyone turned to look at him,

"General Lamarque has taken a doctor!" he yelled breathlessly, everyone then looked at each other before conversations burst out.

"Who's general Lamarque?" I asked Grantaire who not surprisingly involved in a conversation with anyone although despite his drunk state he gave me a good answer.

"He's the only Aristocrat in Paris with any morals and the only one who cares about all people who are struggling to survive." He told me before taking another gulp of wine.

"Marius who's this?" I saw the young boy walk over to me and examine me closely.

"Enjolras a new student he's taking law with us this year." Marius told him.

"Gavroche," he said holding his hand out I smiled at him realising how much he looked up to all the other students, but his name still sounded familiar but I had no idea where I had heard it probably from a book I had read before.

I shook his hand and soon the conversations began again talks of petitions, leaflets and protests filling the air. I sat there listening in awe so thankful I had come in here to study and meet everyone. If there was any place where I could help make justice it was here.

"Marius!" I heard another voice call above the noise as it came towards the table, I turned to see another familiar face. She had long deep brown hair huge brown eyes and was wearing a long skirt and vest that were separated with a thick belt that extenuated her thin waist.

She looked at me with her hollow eyes and I suddenly realised,

"Eponine?"


	7. Chapter 7

Enjolras pov

"Enjolras?" Eponine replied coming closer to me, I looked at her realising how thin she was she mustn't have eaten anything in a long time not like when we were younger and she would be fed so much by her mother she would often give food to me and Cosette.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her voice full of confusion as she looked me up and down taking in all my changes just as I had done to her.

"I'm studying law." I told her, suddenly I realised the rest of the room had turned silent and were all looking towards the two of us,

"You two know each other?" Marius asked gesturing to the two of us,

"Yes we knew each other growing up," Eponine jumped in, "I think we should go talk privately for a minute." She said taking my hand and walking me out of the café,

"What are you doing here?" I repeated her question once we were outside of the café and in the alleyway that ran alongside it.

"We lost the inn and father knew someone in Paris so we moved over here." She said her face looked sad, my heart began to ache as I slowly realised why she looked so different.

"I can't believe how much Gavroche has grown, he was a baby last time I saw him." I said recalling the ten year old was still inside.

"He doesn't remember us, he doesn't know." Eponine said her voice harsh,

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding why she hadn't told him.

"He doesn't know he's my brother because he seems happy I don't want him involved with us anymore I don't want him to know mother abandoned him I try to look after him as much as I can and the boys give him a lot of their old clothes." She explained.

We fell silent unsure of what to say anymore.

"Did you find Cosette?" she asked her voice softer.

"No, I'm still looking, part of the reason why I'm studying law." I said she looked at me sympathetically.

"Well I'm sure you'll be very good at it." she said smiling at me as I watched her smile I realised how much I had missed her, I looked over her shoulder and saw the tower clock as it reached six o'clock I knew that mother always served dinner at six,

"I'm so sorry I have to get home." I said darting out of the alley,

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." she called to me.

" I'll talk to you tomorrow." I yelled back to her.

_Eponine pov_

I watched him run away not quite believing he was here. I looked at him closely as he walked away watching his fine blond curls remembering how his blue eyes sparkled at me. No wonder I loved him so much when I was younger, everything fell apart after they left we moved to Paris and father set up the gang and,

"Where's Enjolras?" asked Marius as he came outside to join me breaking my thoughts.

"He had to go home." I told him.

"I can't believe you never mentioned him, you mentioned Cosette his sister?" Marius checked for confirmation.

"Yes Cosette's his little sister." I told him.

"How come you never mentioned him?" he asked.

"Well I never spoke to him that much he didn't talk to anyone except Cosette." I lied not wanting him to get any wrong ideas, despite how much I used to love Enjolras but I was still waiting for Marius to notice me we'd known each other for almost four years now and no matter how I tried he only noticed me as a friend.

"We're making leaflets inside for a rally outside Lamarque's house next week do you want to help?" he offered kindly,

"No I've got to go home," I said beginning to walk away,

"Me too." He said smiling and we set of walking again like everyday, but I couldn't complain I loved spending time with him.

"So what are you reading today." I asked stealing the book from his hand,

"A chapter on crime for tomorrows lecture." he answered trying to grab it back.

"Oh I'm sure I can teach you all you need to know about crime." I said humour coating my voice.

"I know you can Eponine but I'm very sure that the crimes you've see won't be in books you find in a university library." he told me taking the book back from my hand.

"Oh I remember now you go to a school of high standard." I said mocking his accent.

"Yes but I still talk to you don't I?" he said mocking me straight back.

"Only because you would be lost without me!" I laughed snatching the book and running away with it as I heard him calling my name and running after me I smiled remembering for the thousandth time today how much I loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Cosette pov _

I looked out of the window out onto the streets this is what I did most days when I wasn't reading or forced into a class. I loved watching the people on the streets life looked so much more interesting down their than up here in my white wash room.

I looked down by the fruit stall and saw they had delivered a new basket of strawberries, telling me that summer was well and truly beginning, I sighed realising I could never go to buy any Javert would never allow it.

Come on Cosette you need to start standing up to him you've let him keep you in your room since the other night when you got angry with him at your debut.

I ran to the door and sprinted down the stairs thankfully I made it to the kitchen without being unseen,

"Cosette?" Madame asked wondering why I was in the kitchen,

"I wanted to buy some strawberries." I told her,

"Ok let me just get my bonnet." Madame told me walking past me towards the door.

"Madame I'm sixteen now I can go alone." I said she turned around and looked and me questions clear on her face.

"Did Monsieur Javert give you permission?" she asked

"Yes." I lied.

She handed me some money, "don't talk to any strangers and come straight back if you don't come back in ten minutes I will send someone out to come and find you, here take this as well," she said handing me a basket.

"Thank you Madame." I yelled running out of the house before she had the chance to say no.

I stepped outside onto the busy street and walked to the stall slowly taking in every noise and smell my eyes looking at every single detail. I reached the stall and purchased my strawberries eating one as I did so.

I reluctantly turned around to go back to the house knowing that Madame would definitely be true to her word and send someone after me. As soon as I turned I bumped straight into someone knocking my basket to the floor thankfully the strawberries were in a smaller basket of their own so none of the spilled but even so I jumped down to retrieve my basket, as I grabbed onto the handle I saw another hand,

I looked up to see a pair of small hazel eyes that were staring at me in awe we sat there for a long time until I heard someone calling my name, I took a hold of the basket, lifting it off the ground and reluctantly tearing my eyes away from the man and turning to see whoever had called my name,

"Laurent." I said trying to smile, Laurent was the general's son the same man who had been so rude to me at my debut,

"Come along Cosette Madame sent me out to find you she said you've been missing you must come home so she knows you are safe." He said dramatically whisking me away,

I turned back to see the man trying to say goodbye until Laurent dragged me away from him and down the street, this was not going to end well.

_Marius pov_

I watched her walk away from me she was the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She looked so familiar as if I had seen her before her golden hair and blue eyes and then I realised this was Cosette this was Enjolras' little sister. I turned back to Eponine who stood looking at me with a strangely sombre expression on her face, I ran back to her full of excitement.

"That was her!" I yelled embracing her with excitement.

"Who?" she asked pretending not to know.

"That was Cosette Enjolras' sister wasn't it?" I asked her.

"Yes I think it was." She said still not matching my excitement.

"We have to tell Enjolras! Do you know where he lives?" I asked her eager to tell him.

"We can't tell him yet Marius." Eponine said,

"Why? Isn't this the whole reason he's studying law?" I asked her.

_Eponine pov_

I didn't know what to tell him, I didn't know how much I should tell him. Part of me wanted to tell him that there was no way Cosette would ever speak to Enjolras but I knew that was just jealousy talking,

"We will tell him, I just don't think now is the right time I mean he has just started studying and he's only just joined the les amis."

"But she's his sister it's a huge part of him Eponine." Marius interrupted me and I gave in,

"Fine I will find out where she lives then we will go tell Enjolras." I told him, he embraced me again before dragging me down the street towards my 'house'.

"Wait outside." I told him once we came to the entrance, I would never want Marius to be involved with anything my family did mostly because everything they do is either illegal or immoral.

Once I was sure Marius would be out of sight I went inside knowing that no one would be there since there was a huge event in the very centre of Paris where the rich would be attending an obvious place to pick pocket. I walked over to the main wall where a huge map hung showing everywhere in the city also more importantly where everyone lived.

I started at the market where we had first seen Cosette and followed the street further on until I found a small label that read 'the law', I smiled and looked closer at the address and remembered the large marble building that stood alongside the market, I had found her.

I ran outside again before anyone came back and found Marius waiting around the corner wringing his hands in anticipation,

"I've found her," I said brightly even though my heart began to tear as I saw his face light up at the news. He grabbed my hand and I began to lead him back towards the market knowing the tear in my heart would grow the closer we got to Cosette.


	9. Chapter 9

_Marius pov_

I could barely contain my excitement as I approached her back gates, this was where she lived, the house was so grand but something told me she wouldn't act in a privileged way something told me she would be perfect in every way.

I turned to see Eponine who was still stood behind me looking sombre I presumed she was tired,

"Thank you!" I whisper shouted to her, she nodded slightly before walking into the nearest alley to give me some privacy, I was so lucky to have Eponine without her I would never be stood here waiting to see Cosette.

_Cosette pov, _

I was sat in my room after a four-hour lecture not only from Monsieur Javert but now from Laurent too, I was so thankful to be sat in my room after they had been berating me. I looked out the window trying to look for anything that would cheer me up but it was almost eight o'clock and the night was setting in turning the sky a deep grey colour meaning that there were barely any people on the street.

I sighed and leaned off the window seat to go fetch a book when I looked down onto the street one more time to see the boy from earlier running down the street with his friend. I watched them eager to see what they were doing on the street at this hour. And then they stopped right outside my house before his friend pointed out the side gate and they sprinted towards it, they were headed for the garden.

I ran out of my room and down the staircase that led to the back door that led to the garden, I had never been more thankful that Monsieur Javert was at a meeting. As I ran down the stairs I thought about his friend she looked so familiar but I had no idea where I could have seen her afterall I had been trapped in my room for the past eight years the only girl my age I had ever even known was Eponine, unless it was Eponine?

My thoughts were soon replaced with nerves as the back door stood right in front of me, I pushed it open my hands shaking this was the most exciting thing to happen in eight years. As soon as I opened the back door I saw him stood at the back gate, he was so handsome my heart began beating out of my chest my mind a mess completely confused at how I could feel this way over someone I had just met and never even spoke to.

I walked towards the gate where he stood, his eyes widened as he saw me and I reached the gate unsure of what to do next,

"Mademoiselle, I'm Marius." He told me offering me his hand,

I reached through the gate and took it holding it tightly in my own,

"Cosette." I told him looking straight into his hazel eyes with my own blue eyes.

"That's a beautiful name." he said complimenting me.

"I'd like to thank you for today monsieur you were very kind I'm sorry I couldn't thank you there but I well I suppose I was.."

"You were dragged away." He finished for me.

I smiled at him, "yes."

"Listen I know this may sound strange but I've never felt this way about anyone before and I know we only met today but I think I may be in love with you." He said everypart of him looking nervous yet I could tell he was completely sincere.

"I was thinking the same thing." I told him I smiled as I watched his face light up.

We stood there just staring at each other until I heard someone shouting Marius, he pulled away from the gate and I craned my neck eager to see who was out there.

As Marius stepped away from the gate two people approached him the darkness of the night meant that I couldn't see them clearly but I could tell that one was the girl from earlier and the other I hadn't seen before he was dressed in a similar way to Marius but I couldn't see much more.

"Marius you have to leave now." I heard the boy tell him.

"But I only just got here, Eponine told me where Co… she lives." Marius told the stranger. So that was Eponine she looked so different, I don't understand why he didn't use my name.

"Do you not know who lives here Marius?" the voice said again something about the urgency of his voice seemed familiar.

"No I don't I told you Eponine brought me here." Marius said trying to defend himself.

"You know he lives here don't you?" the voice asked Eponine harshly.

"Yes but I." I heard Eponine reply her voice clearly nervous.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is for any of us especially now, if he finds any of us…Come on Marius we have to go." The voice said Marius reluctantly left with him.

"Enjolras!" I heard Eponine call, my heart stopped, he was my brother, I pulled on the gates desperately wanting to get out and run after them. The gate rattled loudly and I pulled away,

"Cosette!" I heard someone yell,

I sighed looking back through the gate once more before I ran into the house trying to avoid another lecture. As I walked up the garden path my head racing, he was here my brother was here. Part of me was angered at him for not finding me sooner but I was overwhelmed with happiness just to know that he was alive and ok.

But one thing confused me, if Eponine knew where I lived all this time why had she not come to me before, she obviously knew Enjolras if she was still my friend then I thought she would have come to me and told me.

As I opened the back door I slipped inside preparing to be berated for going outside without permission but for once I didn't care I knew something would change I had found my brother and I was determined to see him again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Enjolras pov_

I sat in the café copying out draft after draft of leaflets and letters, it had been a week since we first planned the idea of creating a barricade and we were recruiting thousands of groups of students from all over Paris to create their own barricades. There was me and another student at the table we had a lot of new members every day the one sat with me was silent but I didn't mind.

I was the one becoming most involved at first it was because at first it was because I was so passionate about the idea and I knew this was what I needed. But now I was the most involved because I didn't want to talk to Eponine or to Marius, they knew how dangerous it would be to go anywhere near the law especially now we were organising the barricades.

Marius soon came bouncing through the door his face displaying a beaming smile, I cringed angered at how he could be smiling after all he had put us through.

"Enjolras about last night?" he came over to me,

"Marius I'm busy." I told him starting another letter.

"I didn't know that he lived there I only know that she lived there." Marius told me, I looked up to see his eyes turn dreamy,

"So you risked all we have been working on to see some girl?" I asked him shocked that he would do this.

"Yes but Enjolras you don't understand she's…" he said becoming more excited.

"I don't care who or what she is, please can you just go make some more leaflets with Joly." I told him, he went to say more but then thought better of it and walked over to where they were making the leaftlets and began folding the paper the beaming smile still on his face. I finished another letter and place it on the pile determined not to let him distract me as things were becoming more and more serious.

_Cosette pov_

I walked downstairs for dinner still expecting my lecture from Monsieur Javert, I fully anticipate it as I walk into the dining room and see not only him sat at the table but he was joined my Laurent with caused me to worry, I suddenly realised I was standing at the edge of the table doing nothing so I quickly sat down,

"Good evening," I said wanting to leave not wanting a repeat of yesterday.

"Cosette, Laurent has informed me of how much he loved your company last night, so since you had your debut recently I have accepted his engagement for you." I sat there not quite believing how simply he was talking as if it was a knew policing technique.

I sat there unsure of what to say as both of the men sat there staring at me, I looked up realising I needed an excuse,

"Thank you very much for choosing me Laurent I am so thankful that Monsieur Javert accepted for me however I do feel a little unwell I must excuse myself." I walked out of the dining room and once I was out of sight I ran straight to my room and slammed the door. I sat on the window ledge again looking for anything to distract me everything had just fallen apart I had just met Marius and found Enjolras and Eponine again and know I was being torn apart from them and from everyone, now I definitely knew I had to do something and soon.

_Javert _

I sat there with a disappointed Laurent who was clearly annoyed at how Cosette had walked away from his 'proposal'. I never cared for Cosette that much I only cared about keeping her away from but I cared about my career and I know that if Cosette married Laurent then that would not only secure her future but mine as well.

"Inspector?" I heard and looked up to see one of my officers stood there,

"Excuse me Laurent I must attend to this." I said leaving the boy alone at the table.

"What did you find?" I asked the officer as we moved into the hallway, I presumed looking at his student dress that he had been to the café to find out as much as he could about what they were planning. I wanted to know exactly what they were doing as I refused to let a group of students control the city.

"They are planning to set up multiple barricades I didn't manage to find any locations but I was sat with their leader."

"Did you find out his name?" I interrupted him,

"Enjolras." He told me. My mind clicked and I knew immediately I needed time to think,

"You are excused." I told the officer and watched him walk away.

I ran up to my office and sat down fully comprehending that this boy was Cosette's brother the same boy Valjean was dragging around. It suddenly occurred to me how quickly news would spread of the barricade and that if Cosette found out about him she would refuse to stay here and marry Laurent.

I stood up from my desk and made my way to Cosette's bedroom when I went inside she was sat on the window ledge peering into the street, I dashed over to the window closing the shutters causing her to leap backwards, I moved across the other side of the room and closed the other set of shutters that covered the windows.

"From now on you will take your lessons in here until your wedding you will not leave this room or open the shutters do you understand?" I told her not offering another option.

She didn't answer me she just sat there looking emotionless,

"I don't want to marry him,"

"That wasn't an answer Cosette." I told her becoming angry.

"I don't want to marry him Javert!" she shouted at me.

I advanced towards her forcing her to sit on her bed,

"You will marry Laurent and you will stay in this room with the shutters closed you can only leave if you are with him or with me that is an order!" she turned away from me refusing to look at me, I couldn't argue with her any longer, I didn't have the time I needed to stop whatever revolution her brother was planning.


	11. Chapter 11

_Valjean pov_

I walked through the market headed for the candle store we had almost run out of candles we were using so many more since Enjolras had been up almost every night studying.

I reached the store and purchased two dozen candles, but I didn't look where I was going and turned straight into someone dropping the candles onto the floor all of them spilling out onto the floor, both of us jumped to the floor picking them up and putting them into the bag.

"Monsieur I am so sorry." I heard I was still facing the floor picking up the last of the candles but when I looked up I saw a young girl, her soft blond hair and kind blue eyes made me think that I had seen her before. Her voice was soft and kind just like Fantine's.

"It's fine mademoiselle really." I said picking up the very last candle and putting it into the bag,

We both stood up and I was about to thank her,

"Cosette!" a young man ran over to her pulling her away from me, I immediately recognised him as the general's son, "What have I told you about talking to strangers." He scolded her before ushering her down the street.

My mind suddenly clicked and I realised that she was Cosette, she was Fantine's daughter she was Enjolras' brother the girl that had made me feel so guilty for lying to Enjolras and Fantine for years.

I walked home slowly knowing that I couldn't put it off any longer if Fantine was ever to see Cosette and find out then she would never trust me again, and I had no idea what Enjolras would do. But what I did know was that I loved them both more than anything so I had to tell them the truth, I approached home and went inside to see Fantine sat at the table.

"Did you buy the candles?" she asked sat at the table all the candle sticks laid in front of her making it clear that she had been polishing all afternoon.

"Yes I did." I said anxiously placing the bag down on the table.

"Are you alright?" she asked immediately picking up on my nerves.

"Fantine I have to tell you something…" I said sitting down being more scared than I had ever been before after everything I had been through that was saying a lot.

"Mother Jean!" Enjolras burst in his hands full of letters and leaflets he went towards the staircase wanting to run up the stairs until Fantine interrupted him,

"Enjolras what are they?" she asked gesturing towards the pile of leaflets he had in his hand.

"They're for a rally tomorrow." He said clearly not wanting to elaborate.

"You're going to a rally?" Fantine asked him in disbelief.

"Yes I am actually I organised it." He said proudly now coming further down the staircase.

"Well what brought this about?" Fantine asked becoming more interested.

"Well about a week ago I joined the les amis were all law students and we come together to stand up for what's right we're planning something huge." He said his eyes full of passion.

"That's fantastic." Fantine told him although something told me that she wasn't being completely honest with him.

He smiled at the two of us before sprinting up the stairs after grabbing two new candles from the bag showing us that he would be up late again tonight only now we knew it wasn't because he was studying.

Once he was upstairs Fantine turned to me,

"I don't think we should let him be a part of this Jean." She said her face full of worry.

"But he's eighteen now Fantine he has to make his own decisions." I told her annoyed that we were getting off topic since my courage to tell her about Cosette was gradually falling.

"We made our own decisions Jean and look where that took us." She said sharply.

"We would have never found each other." I told her trying to improve the situation.

"Yes but I would have never lost my daughter." She shouted back to me.

"She's not lost Fantine we just haven't found her yet." I said easing into the conversation gently.

"It's been eight years Jean we came to Paris to find her and we still haven't found her. I don't want to lose my son!" she continued to shout at me.

I stood there silent having no idea what to say to her of course she had been upset about this many times but she had never been angry with me before, she had obviously realised this too as she soon came over to me embracing me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to you, it's just it's been eighteen years now I don't know what to believe anymore, I don't want him to go this Jean he could die." She began to cry clearly upset.

"He will be fine I promise you." I told her she pulled away wiping away her tears.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked,

Suddenly I knew I couldn't tell her, that girl may have even been Cosette and even I it was there was still nothing I could do to help her now since she is with Javert and especially now that I Enjolras was becoming involved with all these rallies the last thing I wanted was to put him in any more danger than he needed to be in especially after what Fantine had just said.

"Nothing it can wait." I reassured her, she nodded before turning around and moving the candle sticks,

"I better start preparing dinner." She said her voice now light and calm again any agitation removed from it.

I sat at the table now feeling not only guilt but worry after what Enjolras had told me and how it had complicated the situation massively, now I was stuck having no idea what to do, God would want me to tell the truth but he would also want be to protect them now I was sat here wondering if there would ever be a way to do both.


	12. Chapter 12

_Enjolras pov_

I had rushed over to the café as soon as we had finished dinner something about my mother's tone told me that she wasn't impressed about me joining the les amis but I expected her to be this way especially after all I hadn't been apart from her or Jean since we moved to Paris until I joined university. I suppose it was just new for her the last time she left us anywhere she lost Cosette so it was understandable why she would be so anxious.

When I arrived at the café it was surprisingly empty only Grantaire and Eponine were inside Eponine was folding leaflets and Grantaire was as usual sat at a table with a bottle of wine clasped in his hand.

"Enjolras what a surprise!" Grantaire cheered as I came through the door.

"Where is everyone?" I asked dropping my pile of leaflets on a table.

"Well they went to Callais and they didn't want me or you or Eponine to come so we are now deserted!" he yelled dramatically.

I looked to Eponine who smiled at Grantaire's antics.

"They've gone to deliver letters." She told me.

I took a pile of leaflets and began folding them,

"You don't have to do that." She told me stopping folding her pile and reaching out towards mine.

"No it's fine Eponine." I said taking her hand from my pile, our fingers brushed and our eyes met blue melting into brown submerging into one, I reluctantly pulled away scared that my heart would stop if I didn't.

"Enjolras I'm sorry about the other night." She told me impulsively.

"Eponine you don't have to be I over reacted I think I let the whole idea of being the leader get to my head." I said smiling at myself.

"Yes you did." She said smiling back at me.

"So who was Marius meeting?" I asked her.

"Oh just some girl." She dismissed quickly.

"Do I know her?" I asked eager to know more.

_Eponine pov_

My heart thumped as he asked me that, I wish I could just tell him but I knew I couldn't if he found out Jean had lied to him he would end up alone just like me he would get angry or if Javert found out about him and Cosette then that would just hurt both of them. And he was so prepared for the barricades I couldn't let this distract him now.

"No you don't, look I have to go home I'll see you tomorrow." I said rushing out not wanting any more questions.

"Wait Eponine." I heard him call after me but I kept on running knowing this was the right thing to do.

_Enjolras pov_

"Wait Eponine don't come to the, Barricades!" I shouted going to run after her but once I reached the café door I couldn't see which way she had sprinted off so I knew I couldn't catch her.

I groaned in defeat,

"What is wrong my friend?" Grantaire asked still gripping his bottle of red wine.

I looked at him his eyes looked tired and unfocused, he wouldn't remember anything so I had the confidence to confide in him,

"I don't want her to go to the barricades." I told him sitting down at the table next to him.

"Eponine can fend for herself she won't give in easily you know what she's like." Grantaire slurred as he took another large slurp of red wine.

"Well that's the thing I don't know what she's like she's so different than when we were younger she isn't as happy or fun anymore I know what her parents are like but I don't know why she would act this way especially around me." I poured.

"Well she's probably jealous Marius has found a girl." Grantaire said giggling.

"Jealous of the girl?" I asked trying to comprehend.

"Yes she's been in love with Marius for a long time now follows him around all day!" he said still laughing,

I sat there in silence feeling a little betrayed I had just felt…

"Oh are you now jealous of Marius my friend." He told me,

"You don't know what you're talking about." I told him getting up from the table and going to fold more leaflets.

"Oh but I do you," he said holding a wobbling finger at me, "my good friend are in love with her."

"No I'm not." I said folding a leaflet sharply,

I looked up to see him eyeing me suspiciously his eyebrows raised high,

"Fine maybe just a little bit," I confessed,

"You are in love with Eponine!" he cheered raising his bottle before taking another big slurp.

"Now the important question is what are you going to do about it?" he asked me after he had swallowed the wine.

"I don't know I suppose,"

"Enjolras!" I was interrupted as Joly and Feuilly came running in with the rest of the les amis including Marius who was still walking round as if he was in heaven his head fully in the clouds.

The café soon began to buzz with noise plans were being thrown around left right and centre and I found myself in the middle of it all trying desperately to organise a plan,

I was currently facing a losing battle trying to get Grantaire to explain how many guns we had Joly was stressing over some map that Comferre had labelled wrong and now Gavroche has just run in shouting for everyone to be quiet, I obeyed immediately and thankfully so did everyone else,

"Lamarque is dead!" he yelled, "the funeral's tomorrow." He added clearly out of breathe.

Everyone then turned to me for approval I had gone on and on about how much we needed a huge event to show everyone that we mean business.

"The barricades rise tomorrow." I declared, cheers erupted throughout the café and I stood there looking proud and prepared not wanting any of them to know that their leader was actually terrified.


	13. Chapter 13

_Fantine pov, _

I hadnt seen Enjolras all day and I was becoming more and more worried about him, I know he's an adult now but something keeps on telling me he shouldn't go to the barricades. I was sat at the table sewing I rosette I had promised him I had made it exactly how he asked white blue and red with a black button in the middle, even though I disagreed with the whole idea I didn't want to hold him back.

"How many of those have you made now?" Jean asked putting down his book as he asked me,

"This is the twelfth," I replied sewing on the button and placing it on the finished pile.

"You shouldn't be doing this if you don't want him to get involved." Jean told me coming closer.

"I know I shouldn't, " I said in defeat throwing the needle onto the table, " I just don't want to disappoint him."

Before we could say any more Enjolras came running in and breathlessly said,

"I'm staying at the café tonight Lamarques dead so we're planning something tomorrow." He said before bounding towards the staircase,

"What are you planning tomorrow?" I asked rushing towards him with the finished rosettes,

He took them smiling, "the barricades go up tomorrow mother we've planned several all across the city,"

Before I could ask anymore he ran upstairs before returning with a red blazer I had made for him when he started university and his red bedroom curtains draped over his shoulder,

"Enjolras," I said before he left the house,

"Yes." He turned still excited,

"Be safe." I told him giving in, I had told myself that after he came downstairs I would stop him but the look of passion in his eyes as he turned back to me told me I couldn't stop him even if I tried,

"I will mother." He said coming towards me and kissing my cheek before rushing back out of the door and into the night,

I walked back into the kitchen tears welling up into the corners of my eyes Jean immediately came over to me taking me into his arms,

"I don't want to lose him again," I cried.

"You won't lose him Fantine I promise." He told me,

"You can't guarantee that Jean." I whispered,

"I will go to the barricades." He declared taking my hands in his,

"Jean you can't do that." I told him not wanting to lose him as well.

"Fantine he's just as much my son as he is yours and I want to keep him safe,"

"But what about you." I asked him interrupting him.

"I've survived much worse." He told me I smiled realising we had both survived a lot in our lives and here I was praying that Enjolras was as tenacious as us.

_Marius pov_

I sat in the café as plans rapidly unfolded behind me the only thing on my mind being Cosette, since the day I met her she was the only thing I could think about her golden hairs and huge blue eyes she looked like an angel. I wish I could see her again but now Enjolras has planned the barricades just like everyone else running around the café I wondered whether or not we would see anything after tomorrow.

I'm not sure how this happened true we had done several events and rallies before but I never thought it would come to as much as this. I still believed in our cause I couldn't stand the injustice of the city hence why I came to study law rather than be a doctor like my grandfather had wanted which is also why I was living in an apartment across the street from Eponine's _home._

But since I met Cosette everything just seemed so mediocre compared to her she meant so much to me already, I knew now that I would do anything to survive just so I could see her again, but again like most of the people in here I was unsure that I would survive.

But I needed to talk to her somewhere yet I knew there was no way Enjolras would let me go anywhere now we were getting ready to build a barricade in a matter of hours.

"Marius!" I looked up to see Eponine run in after she had delivered letters to all the other groups.

Letters that was it!

"Eponine I need you to deliver this!" I told her taking a blank leaflet and writing a letter to Cosette pouring my heart onto the page through the pen.

"Where to?" she asked,

"I need to get it to Cosette."

Her face dropped,

"Is that alright?" I asked wondering if Enjolras' reaction last time put her off going back there.

"No its fine, I'll go take it now." She said dashing out of the café, I smiled knowing that even if I didn't survive tomorrow then at least Cosette would know how I felt.

_Eponine pov_

I walked out of the café holding the letter that held all of my worst nightmares I looked back realising I was out of sight now so I opened it rapidly tearing it so I could see what he had written to her,

_My dearest Cosette, _

_You have entered my soul yet now I fear I may leave you, can it be a day since we met and the world was reborn, If I should fall in the battle to come let this be my goodbye now that I know that you love me as well its harder to die, I pray that God will bring me home to be with you pray for your Marius he prays for you._

A tear slipped out of my eye when I read the letter fully realising that he truly loved her more than anyone else,

"Eponine are you alright?" I turned to see Enjolras stood there looking concerned he ahd stopped all his plans to check on me,

"Yes," I answered quickly, "I have to go deliver this." I said starting to run off,

"Eponine!" he yelled, I turned back,

"Be safe." He said his eyes kind and sincere I nodded at him before running off to deliver this letter to Cosette.


	14. Chapter 14

_Cosette pov_

I sat in my room utterly miserable I had spent all day with Laurent and I had never been so bored in my life I couldn't stand him he was such a snob it was unbearable. I heard the door slam and ran over to the window peering through the shutters to see Javert the general and Laruent leave all in uniform. I realised this was probably my last chance at freedom so I sprinted out of my room, down the stairs and into the garden. I stood against the fence praying that Marius would come I had not thought of anything but him since I met him, his kind hazel eyes were everywhere,

"Marius?" I whispered as I saw a figure approaching the gate.

They came further forwards and then I realised,

"Eponine?" she was dressed in a pair of brown trousers and white shirt a large white shirt and brown hat.

"Read this." She said bluntly shoving a letter through the gate.

I took it from her and read the letter quickly my heart swelled as I read Marius' sweet words.

I looked up and saw that Eponine was starting to walk away,

"Eponine wait!" she turned around her face solemn,

"Why would he be saying this what would make him say goodbye like this?" I asked her,

"Cosette you live here, with Javert how do you not know about the barricades?" she said her voice harsh,

"What are the barricades?" I asked confused.

"You really haven't heard anything have you?" Eponine said her tone becoming brighter.

"No Eponine when have I ever lied to you?" I said her face became relieved and she smiled recalling all out time together when we were younger, I had never lied to Eponine I trusted her with everything.

"Fine I'll tell you so basically Enjolras."

"Enjolras?" I shouted interrupting her, Eponine stepped back her face looking guilty,

"Eponine as in my brother Enjolras!" I shouted willing her to come back towards the gate, when she stepped backwards again I threw open the gate and walked towards her my face telling her I wouldn't let her walk away now.

"Yes as in your brother Cosette." Eponine confessed her face now looking more pained.

"What is he doing in Paris?" I asked a thousand questions rushing through my head.

"He came with the man who saved you mother they live together now, they all came to find you." She told me I stood there taking it in.

"So he did find mother." I said to myself Eponine nodded.

"They couldn't find you because of Javert." She added, it was now my turn to nod in understanding, we stood there in silence for a few more minutes I managed to process everything, my mother was alive and safe and in the city so was my brother I just needed to know,

"You never told me what the barricades were." I reminded Eponine,

She looked up at me,

"Cosette I don't think you should know."

"No way Eponine you're not protecting me from this tell me the truth now." I ordered shocked at my own boldness.

"Fine, so the barricades are like a protest but a little more violent." Eponine began to explain,

"A protest against what?" I asked possibly being a bit naïve.

"Everything wrong." She told me her face telling me everything.

"I understand Eponine." I told her making sure she knew I wasn't being that naïve.

"You know many people could die their Cosette." Eponine told me,

"I know now." I said her words sinking in, feeling my heart ache twice as much when I realised not only Marius could die but Enjolras could too.

"Are you going to the barricades?" I asked Eponine gesturing towards the set of boys clothes she was wearing,

"I am." She answered bluntly,

"Eponine you can't go you could die, what happens if." I began now worried about her safety,

"Look Cosette I know we used to friends but you can't stop me from doing this if Marius and Enjolras are going to be there then so am I." she said her eyes telling me there was no way I could ever stop her.

I nodded at her and we fell into silence again before Eponine began walking off pulling her hat further over her eyes,

"Eponine!" I shouted making her turn around,

"I'm still your friend you know." I told her,

"I know." She said smiling back at me.

"Please be safe." I said running and embracing her realising again that if she was going to the barricades tomorrow then I could never see her again.

She eventually pulled away from me before walking briskly down the street, the attitude in her step telling me that she wouldn't turn back this time.

I looked up to the sky, it was now a deep black telling me that the next day was close by. I walked back inside the house happy that the staff were now all asleep upstairs so no one would know I was out of my room. I stood there thinking about what tomorrow could bring my stomach dropping when I thought of what could happen, I would lose the three most important people in my life in the matter of one day.

I thought of Eponine and all she was giving up for them both, I always knew she had feelings for Enjolras she had told me herself when I was six, it was one of the rare times I can ever remember giggling in that house. And she was such a good friend to Marius she was risking her life for him.

And what was I doing? Receiving letters and having sad thoughts about them. Tomorrow would come and go like any other day for me, I would wake up in my room eat in my room have my lessons in my room have a visit from Laurent and then go to bed, whilst everyone I ever cared about risked their lives.

I stood up at the thought of leaving them behind, and ran down to the cellar knowing exactly what I wanted, a set of boys clothes and a hat.


	15. Chapter 15

_Cosette pov_

I had seen the funeral possession from the end of the street the crowds were huge I could barely see a thing I had pushed as far as I could into the crowd but I was still so far away, as the crowd's yells became louder people began climbing onto the carriage and then I saw them.

Marius and Enjolras on top of the carriage Enjolras was waving a huge red flag he looked so much taller yet to me he still looked like my ten year old brother his blond curls were still as curly and his blue eyes, as much as I could see of them, were still as sparkling.

Suddenly a gun shot rang and screams sounded from the front of the procession, then all the students began running off in several different directions most came running back towards me forcing me to fight even harder through the crowds but I knew I needed to be with them so I fought as hard as I could throwing myself through the crowd that was working against me.

As I came further forwards I realised that all the students except a select few were running down the street whereas Marius had just mounted a horse and was leading the rest of the students up the street, meaning that their barricade would be set up there. I soon lost sight of him as several pieces of furniture were wheeled out in front of me blocking my path. Many other students came towards me patting me on the shoulder and tugging me in their own direction holding me back completely from the others.

By the time I found then the barricade had been fully constructed I gasped as it towered over me students were running in and out of it all of them carrying guns or ammunition making me realise how truly serious this was.

As soon as I began to work out a way to climb over or through it a drum roll sounded and a huge group of soldiers began to floor the streets, I began to panic as I looked around all the doors to the houses were bolted shut the shutters covering the windows.

I saw what looked like a door way and pinned myself to it trying to force myself to blend into the doorway. My heart began to beat faster and faster as the group of soldiers set up their own line set parallel to the barricade the first set of gunshots sounded and bullets flew at each other from each side passing each other within milliseconds of each other.

I relaxed a little as the gunfire paused before I tensed up again when I felt someone grip my arm my heart stopped as I turned to see Laurent,

"You're on the wrong side boy." He said dragging towards his front line, I breathed out thank god he didn't recognise me.

Her threw me towards two of his soldiers who grabbed me underneath my arms I began to panic even more as I felt my hat begin to slip from my head, he could not know it was me. I pushed my head down aiming to prevent my hat from sliding off.

"You better tell me what you know if you value your life." I kept my head down refusing to look at him.

"Look at me." He yelled gripping my chin and forcing it upwards I cringed realising my hat had just fallen from my head and my hair was falling down my back.

"Cosette?" he said in disbelief, he quickly gestured towards the two soldiers grasping me to let me go and they did so but I had no time to comfort my aching arms before Laurent grabbed me by my other arm and dragging me to the wall of the street.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled not wanting to hide anything.

"My brothers on the other side of the barricade Laurent I'm not letting you kill him." I said not being afraid to look him in the eye.

"It's not up to you who I kill my father gave me this job I kill whoever I want to." He said, anger and hate burning inside me as he said so.

"I won't let you kill him." I repeated my voice laced with defiance.

" Go home." He ordered stepping closer to me thinking he had won.

"Do you really want your fiancé walking through the streets now Laurent look around Laurent! There's battles going on all over the city." I justified.

"I shall find you an escort." He said,

Before I could answer him the gunshots began again and he shoved me to the ground under the bullets before joining his own line and firing his own gun. My heart dropped knowing that his gun could strike either Enjolras Marius or Eponine.

I craned my neck to the top of the barricade seeing Enjolras stood there firing a gun determination pouring out of his eyes, Marius stood next to him doing exactly the same, the feeling of worry only deepened though as I realised that Laurent wouldn't spare any survivors.

When the gunfire ceased I looked over at Laurents line to see just under half of his soldiers lying dead or injured on the floor, he looked at them frustration burning in his eyes realising he couldn't spare any more of his men.

He grabbed my hat and walked over to me shoving it into my hands,

"Put it on." I did so gingerly.

He then dragged be further backwards away from his line and towards a make shift washing line, he pried my arms behind me and tied them to the post that held the washing line. He then knelt down and looked into my eyes,

"If you move from here you will die I don't care if you are my fiancé."

I watched him walk away and immediately began to work away at the ropes desperate to be released as the next set of gunshots began to sound.


	16. Chapter 16

_Eponine pov_

The gunshots began for the third time, I had been trying to get to Marius all day to see him about the letter. But as soon as the guns began again he was on top of the barricade with his gun pointed towards the line of soldiers. Obviously they had much ammunition than us so their fire was much stronger than ours.

I could sense that we were losing against them as a few of the students took hits in their arms and legs forcing them off the barricade and down to the floor where Joly was rushing around with bandages tending to the injuries.

I peered over the edge trying to see what the other side was doing that was leading us straight to a loss, my heart thumped as I looked over to see a soldier climbing up the barricade his gun pointed straight towards Marius,

Before I could think of anything else to do I climbed up and grabbed the gun away from Marius and it went off straight through and into my shoulder, I cringed in pain and stumbled back down the barricade until I reached the ground, I looked up and saw that Marius was still up on the barricade unaware of what I had done yet he was safe which was all that mattered to my, my shoulder surged in pain and I cried out knowing I couldn't stop myself,

"Eponine." Enjolras cried before jumping down the barricade and rushing towards my skidding across the floor pulling me into his lap.

"Eponine what did you do?" he scolded in pain,

"I tried to save him." I said gesturing towards Marius who was moping in the corner.

"Why did you do that Eponine?" he said his eyes looking down at me in despair,

"I loved him." I said still in pain,

"I know you did," he said truly believing me, he then began wrapping a bandage around my arm.

"But he loves Cosette." I said without thinking.

"Cosette?" he questioned, "My sister Eponine? I thought she was dead."

"She's not, she lives with Javert." I said beginning to struggle as the pain took over.

"Javert as in the inspector?" he questioned desperately.

I nodded before my eye lids began to feel heavy and soon I couldn't see Enjolras anymore.

_Enjolras pov_

"Eponine!" I screamed as she went limp in my arms, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as blood for her shoulder came pouring into my hand staining it a deep red.

"Someone help!" I screamed,

I was shocked when I looked up to see Jean had come and was kneeling next to me,

"What's wrong Enjolras?" he asked, I wanted to scream at him for lying about Cosette but this really wasn't the time,

"She got shot in the shoulder," I stuttered fully weeping now.

"Enjolras you have to get out of here now, I've found a way out you have to come with me." He said grabbing onto my sleeve,

"I'm not leaving her, I'm not like you." I spat out angered that he would think of leaving her behind, I now grabbed onto Eponine harder.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking bewildered.

"I know about Cosette I know she never ran away you didn't go after her because she's with Javert, the man you've been running from all your life." I hissed at him still shaken as Eponine's blood continued to fill my hand.

"Enjolras I," he began but was interrupted as Eponine stirred not saying anything just wincing in pain her breath shattered and torn.

"Can you please get her out of here." I told Jean realising that I couldn't leave the barricades but I would do anything to get Eponine to safety.

"What about you?" he asked as I placed Eponine into his arms as gently as I could,

"I'm the leader Jean, what would it look like if I backed out now." I said and thankfully he understood stepping back through the café with Eponine in his arms, I relaxed a little knowing that she would be safe but my calmness was soon disrupted at the gunfire began again forcing me to run back up the barricade.

When the gunfire ceased again someone had called out saying that the volunteer had come back with news from the other side of barricade, the man who was clearly older than the rest of us, around the same age as Jean soon began to speak.

"I have been to each line, counted every man they have many more men than we do." He said his voice full of purpose.

"We must have faith, if you have information from them then we will overcome their power no matter how many men they have." I said trying to keep up the morale.

"There will be no attacks tonight they want to starve us out until morning then attack us from the right." He said gesturing to the right hand side of the barricade.

"Don't listen to him, he's a liar!" yelled Gavroche as he scrambled from the top of the barricade until he was standing in front of the man.

"Nice evening inspector, I know this man my friends his real names Inspector Javert, don't believe anything he says." Gavroche revealed.

Javert then looked at us all before pulling out his gone a group of us soon acted draggin him into the café, and throwing him to the floor, I found and iron bar one of our emergency weapons and began striking him until he was out cold wanting hating the man with all I had for taking my sister away from me.


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS! so happy that this story has over 1000 views thank you so much would love more reviews! But I am still so happy that 1000 people have read my work I hope you all enjoyed it, if I have ruined les mis for you I deeply apologisexxxx Hope you enjoy chapter 17 (please review!)**

Valjean pov,

I had carried Eponine all the way through the sewer not that there was much to carry since the girl was dangerously underweight, which was good because I needed to hurry otherwise she would lose far too much blood and it would be too late.

I soon made it out through the sewer and made it back to my house something I didn't think I would do once I left this morning. But nevertheless I walked through the door to an extremely relieved Fantine, her face was still white with worry when she realised Enjolras wasn't with me but it soon turned to confusion then back to worry when she saw Eponine rushing over to her,

"Who's this?" she asked quickly looking over to her and gasping as she saw the blood rushing out from her shoulder.

"A friend of Enjolras he asked me to save her." I told her out of breath after rushing through Paris to get Eponine here.

"Quick take her upstairs to Enjolras' room." She told me running up the stairs gesturing for me to follow behind her.

We reached Enjolras' room and I laid Eponine on the bed the blood from her shoulder quickly staining the white bed sheets a crimson red. Fantine began to examine the room her hands shaking as she did so in shock,

"Fantine are you sure you can help her?" I asked no wanting her to get upset.

"I have to Jean I don't have a choice." She said looking at me her eyes serious.

"Fantine." I said gently,

"Will you please go back and save Enjolras, I can't stand the thought of him being there Jean he could,"

"I know." I said pulling her aside and kissing her forehead, before rushing out of the room headed back towards the barricade.

Fantine pov,

As soon as Jean left the room I turned back to Eponine she looked so small and scared her face as pale as the bed sheets and she was losing so much blood. I jumped into action sliding off the jacket she was wearing and taking a pair of scissors and cutting the sleeve off the shirt she was wearing revealing the open wound that was raw and red the bullet standing out right in the middle.

I clasped hold of the bullet between my fingers, thankfully she was asleep so she wouldn't feel this, I yanked it out throwing it to the side of the room in horror. She winced in pain screwing her face up, I rushed over to Enjolras' armoire and pulled out a white shirt tearing it up the replace the bandage that had been wrapped around it before.

I wrapped it tightly using the shirt then I ran downstairs boiling some water and taking some whisky from the cupboards before running back upstairs and bathing the wound with the bandage I had dipped in the warm water washing some of the blood away, and then used the whisky to bathe the wound again before wrapping the wound again in another bandage using the shirt confident that the wound had stopped bleeding at least for now. I then pulled a chair up towards the bed and removed her hat seeing her hair was all matted, I began combing it through with my fingers stroking it gently the darkness began to fill the room so I lit a candle next to the bed.

As I blew out the match I heard a moan followed by cry of pain, I rushed over to the bed taking Eponine's hand the other stroking her hair,

"Calm down your safe." I said hushing her.

"Where am I?" she asked her eyes still full of panic and pain,

"You're in Enjolras' room." I said smiling,

She looked around her face visibly calming down before she began to look at me studying my face closely,

"You look just like her." She said her voice small but confident.

"Just like who?" I asked still stroking her hair,

"Cosette," she said her eyes smiling at me despite the same.

"You've seen Cosette?" I asked knowing they must have known each other when they were younger Enjolras had spoken of Eponine couple of times when he was younger.

"Yes a few weeks ago." She said as purposely as she could with what little energy she had.

"Is she alright, what does she look like does she know?"

"She was fine." Eponine interrupted squeezing my hand.

I was going to ask her more until her eyelids began to close and I let her drift off to sleep as I sat their thinking of my little girl and wondering where on earth she was now.

Enjolras pov,

The gunfire was consistent now, it had just begun again and we were still losing ammunition Gavroche had tried to go take some from the soldiers that were lying on the other side of the barricade but we had stopped him, I had told him to stay off the barricade and help on the ground he had just tossed me a gun.

I suddenly felt someone tug on my leg, I risked turning to see who it was without changing the direction of my fire, Jean stood there,

"Enjolras you have to leave now your mother!" he screamed,

The army became closer advancing towards us, I jumped down and took a wooden beam in case my bullets ran out,

"Look I know about Cosette, and I want whats best for her Marius loves her she needs him you have to promise to save him!", I looked around quickly checking that Marius wasn't still laying there, "And take Gavroche with you!"I yelled not waiting for a reply as I ran back up the barricade

I looked to my left and saw Marius got shot thanking God that I had told Jean to save him for me,

"Marius!" screamed Combfrerre as Marius fell to the floor,

The army soon reached the top of the barricade forcing us back towards the café Gavroche following behind them, I took another daring look before running into the café to see Jean dragging Marius away, my heart filled with relief that he would care for Cosette, it wasn't long before the Army ran towards the café and all that filled me was fear.


	18. Chapter 18

_Cosette pov_

The gunshots began again and I tried to look away something told me that there weren't going to be any survivors this time. My hands had not stopped shaking and my heart had not stopped beating from the first gunshot, I couldn't understand how men would crave to do this for their country it was terrifying.

I had seen Marius and Enjolras at the top of the barricade every time the gunshots had begun, part of me wanted to be proud of their bravery but most of me wanted them to get down and run.

"Marius!" I heard someone scream and I looked closer to see him fall down the back of the barricade, I joined their scream and struggled under the ropes desperate to get to him,

"Don't you dare." Shouted Laurent as he ran back to the line to get more ammunition.

I didn't stop though I dug my nails in the rope trying to break it apart, suddenly a huge sound distracted me and I looked up to see a huge cannon being wheeled into the street pointing straight towards the barricade, Laurent smiled sickeningly

"Fire!" he yelled,

And then the force was huge the soldiers had braced themselves but just as the blast hit I looked up and saw that Enjolras was already safe in the cafe, as I turned back around I saw a huge shutter falling towards me I rolled over praying that the ropes would split my heart sang in relief that they did.

I hid under the shutter still keeping my eyes towards the barricades. There wasn't much of it left now the cannons had destroyed most of it leaving a clear pathway to the café and soldiers were running straight towards it.

I shifted myself, the only thing in my mind was Enjolras, but the universe must have been against me yet again as another shutter fell onto my preventing me from moving, I began sliding forwards slowly trying not to make them fall onto me.

I had almost escaped when I was drawn to the window of the upstairs of the café I looked towards it seeing Enjolras' bright red jacket my heart stopped as he fell backwards out of the window gunshots sounding around him, a red flag still gripped in his hand.

He was dead, they had killed my brother I couldn't handle it I curled up and wept into my shirt shoving myself back under the shutters not wanting to be seen by them, I hugged onto my knees attempting to comfort myself but failing miserably as all I could do was weep.

I opened my eyes my vision bleary and peered through the shutters as a cart rattled through the street along with three soldiers and they picked up every spare piece of the barricade until noting remained but the bodies of the students.

They then began to line the bodies up dragging them inside the café before dropping them into line carelessly, my heart swelled and tears began to fall again as they pulled Enjolras through the café window dumped him at the front of the line closest to the entrance.

The three soldiers then boarded the cart and it travelled down to the end of the street once it disappeared from sight I crawled out from underneath the shutters and ran to the café my mind betraying me as I could still see the barricade standing tall preventing me from reaching the café but there was truly nothing there.

I reached the café and dropped down next to Enjolras tears pouring from my eyes, I placed my hands on both sides of his pale face running my hands through his hair. I looked at his face his eyes were shut stopping me from seeing his blue eyes that were so similar to my own my eyes travelled down to the rest of his body his trousers and shirt crumpled and torn.

I embraced him desperately lying my head on his chest wishing I could have seen him again before this, wishing I could have saved him. My thoughts were stopped as I listened closely and I was shocked as I heard his heartbeat. I glanced back towards his face and then saw his beautiful blue eyes flutter open.

_Enjolras pov_

I opened my eyes my vision blurry, all I could see was a porcelain face peering into my eyes with matching blue eyes her blond curls falling over her face, _Cosette?_ I reached towards her unsure whether she was actually there but sure enough my fingers brushed over her soft hair, I had survived.

"Enjolras?" she shouted to me brushing all the hair out of my face.

"I'm here Cosette." I said my voice almost silent but laced with humour even so.

"But how I saw you?" she began I then began to remember how I had managed it.

_The barricade had just been blown and we could feel the full blast from inside the café, I looked at the few of us who remained we were all so scared but we still clambered up what was left of the stairs to the second floor of the café. We then came to our last resort of throwing bottles at the soldiers since we had all run out of ammunition a long time ago. _

_I had thrown bottle after bottle and soon they ran out, not being successful as more soldiers piled into the café. All of us who remained stood there in a circle our eyes saying goodbye knowing we had lost. _

_Then the gunshots sounded for the final time striking all of them stood up there but me, I jumped back in horror as they all fell to the floor, lying there lifeless. Part of me wished I could have gone with them as a group of soldiers came up the stairs all their guns pointed at me, Grantaire came rushing up the stairs somewhat unaware of what was happening and then for the first time in his life he made the right choice and came and stood next to me no longer scared to die. _

_The guns fired and I saw Grantaire fall down the wall and I saw the bullets rush towards me I threw myself backwards through the window so I was hanging out of it as my head hit the back of the café wall my vision became blurry and I saw the bullets fly over my head, I had survived. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Marius pov_

I opened my eyes my vision bright and blurry, I could see a cloth coming towards my face and feel the coldness on my face, I could hear voices in the room but soon my eyes gave in and closed again plunging me into darkness.

When I woke up again, I could see everything much more clearly, a woman was sat on the end of the bed looking at me kindly she looked just like,

"Cosette." I mumbled reaching out to her,

"No Marius, I'm her mother Fantine." She said her eyes kind just like Cosette's.

"Where's Cosette?" I asked looking around the room.

"We don't know Marius." Said a new voice I turned my head to see Eponine standing behind Fantine dressed in a clean white dress her deep brown hair hanging over her shoulder in a side braid.

"Eponine, what are you doing here?" I asked as she smiled back at me,

"Well after I got shot trying to save you and Enjolras' step father brought me back here." She answered,

"Eponine I'm so sorry I didn't." I said trying to sit up,

"Don't Marius it's fine." She said propping up my pillows so I could face her, she turned to Fantine who walked out of the room saying she would let us have some privacy.

"It sounds insane but I'm glad it happened I realised that I didn't love you as much as I thought I did I was so jealous of you and Cosette I had forgotten everything I felt for Enjolras." She said her face filling with pain as she mentioned his name,

"Did he make it out?" I asked tentatively.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she began talking again her voice shaking,

"Well Jean went back for him but Enjolras asked him to save you and Gavroche."

"Where's Gavroche?" I asked trying to distract her.

"He's downstairs with Fantine he hasn't stopped eating since we got here." She said laughing slightly.

"Marius?" she asked as the silence returned, "Did you see anything happen to him?",

"The last thing I remember seeing was him running into the café the back-up plan was to throw bottles at them, and then I can't remember anything else, I'm sorry Eponine." I said seeing the hurt pouring out of her eyes.

"I gave Cosette the letter." She told me just after apologising to me.

"What did she say?" I asked eagerly,

"That she loved you, I had to explain the barricade to her and she seemed almost angered about it we talked about Enjolras a lot, I had forgotten how alike they are." She said smiling slightly,

"Don't say that it makes it sound like I've fallen in love with Enjolras." I said,

Both Eponine and I began bursting into laughter, despite the fact that both of us could be losing the people we care about the most we had kept our best friend and for now that was enough.

_Cosette pov, _

I sat next to Enjorlas as he finished explaining how he had escaped he was still lying on the floor complaining of his throbbing head.

"I just feel so guilty Cosette I mean look around I am the only one who survived and it was my idea its my fault that all my friends died." He said his eyes welling up with tears.

"You can't think that way Enjolras, you were all so brave you were just the one God chose to survive, maybe he wanted you to survive so you would find me."

He looked up at me his face still sad but his eyes glittering with a glint of hope,

"When did you become so smart?" he asked,

"I would say when did you become so brave, but you've always been brave." I replied remembering that he had been brave enough to leave me and go off on his own to find our mother.

"Well you have always been smart, when are you going to get me out of here?" he asked grunting.

I laughed at him and soon began trying to think of a way to get him out without leaving him alone, I managed to get him to sit up despite his constant objections of feeling dizzy until I managed to sit him up. I was about to wrap my arms around his shoulder when I looked up and my heart stopped,

"Javert?" I asked in shock not quite believing he was there.

"Laurent told me there were no survivors." He said his voice emotionless.

"Well he's killed enough of us hasn't he." Enjolras spat out,

"So this must be your brother." Javert said studying us closely,

"Yes he is, which is why I'm not letting you take him," I said trying to sound brave, but I knew the punishment for treason.

"I won't touch him if you leave with me now." He offered with the same emotionless tone.

"You swear not to hurt him." I said studying his face to make sure he wasn't lying to me.

"Yes." He said.

"Fine," I accepted, knowing he would kill both of us if I refused,

"Cosette don't go with him." Enjolras began to object trying to stand up the pain in his head ruining his balance knocking him back down the wall.

"I will find you again Enjolras I promise." I shouted as Javert began to drag me away.

He dragged me through the streets until the night set in was eventually came to a huge bridge and I refused to be dragged around any longer I teared myself from his grasp.

"I'm not going any further with you, I'm not letting you lock me up in my room until I marry Laurent, you have no right to tell me who I should marry you took me away from my family! You almost killed everyone I care about I hate you, you're a cruel man!" I screamed at him tired of all he had done to me.

"Stop that right away come with me," he told me sternly,

"No I'm not letting you take me from my family again!" I screamed back stepping further away from him.

"Your family will not care for you they will set you away from God for all the plans he had for you all the plans I had for you." He told me once again using the Lord as his excuse.

"God would spit on you for the cruelty you've shown me!" I screamed before running off for good this time leaving him stood alone on the bridge.


	20. Chapter 20

_Enjolras pov_

I watched as Javert dragged her away the pit of guilt becoming larger and larger, I looked over to my left looking at all the students who laid their none of them as lucky as me. Why did I have to be the only one to survive, I wanted to be glad just as Cosette had told me to be but I couldn't all I could see was mass murder, and it was all my fault I had killed them all of them, with promises of justice and freedom.

Tears of anger and regret began to pour from my eyes falling onto my rosette, I tore it off throwing it to the other side of the café, I tried to stand up yet again but my head failed me again as I lost my balance I knew I had to sit here alongside my crime until my balanced returned.

I sat there thinking of Cosette, I wouldn't have even been here if it wasn't for her, if I hadn't wanted to give her a better life away from the inn I would have never gone to find mother and met Jean I would have never delayed him in finding Cosette and I wouldn't have longed to see her for all these years.

It was clear though that she didn't need me as much as I thought she did, she was so strong and independent just like Eponine, my heart twinged as I thought of her had she been saved in enough time, had Marius been saved or Gavroche even. Gavroche was just a child but then again weren't we all?

As I became trapped in my thoughts, I swear I could hear her voice, but something else told me it wasn't them it could be soldiers waiting to throw our bodies away down the sewers, I laid back down next to them all trying to stop my tears and keep up the façade that had gotten me this far,

"Enjolras!" I heard a scream of horror, it was Eponine!

I opened my eyes and looked up as she ran towards me before kneeling down and peering over me, she looked so bright and new, her face pure and clean clear from the dirt that usually framed her face, her hair braided so that half of it fell down her shoulders in perfect waves her huge brown eyes looking down on me her initial horror soon turning to joy as she saw my own blue eyes looking back at her,

"You're alive!" she screamed throwing her arms around me and embracing me refusing to let go, I grasped her just as tightly finding the strength to sit up and hold onto her no longer scared I would fall back,

"How did you survive?" she asked her eyes glittering with tears,

"I didn't get hit, I was the lucky one," I said looking down the line to my left Eponine's eyes following my own.

"Enjolras I'm so sorry." She said stroking my face turning it away from them lying there,

"You saved my life." She said her eyes kind and loving, soon her face approached mine and our lips met gently all the fear and anger that I had flickered through my mind before slowly began to disappear the sadness remained but I wanted it to I didn't want to forget them, any of them.

"Mine too." Said Marius his arm lying in a sling a crutch under his other arm, he was staring down at the line behind me his eyes mirroring my own full of guilt and anger tears began to form in his eyes,

"Why us?" he asked his voice bitter and hurt,

Neither me or Eponine answered him I don't think anyone ever could answer him,

"I think we should go," said Eponine moving to help me up,

"No Eponine! We can't go we can't leave them laying there like that they died for us they died for each other, they died for a cause we can't just leave them like that." He said his voice diminishing as he did so from yelling to a broken whisper,

"Marius we have to go we can't give them justice by standing here and crying because they will still come back for them to hurt them again to throw them down the sewer or onto a cart just like they did to the barricade! We have to carry on living for them we have to keep fighting for them but we can't do it stood here." I said as Eponine helped me stand I walked over to Marius and embraced him wrapping a strong arm around him before walking out of the café and out of the street that I knew would haunt my dreams forever.

I made it back home Eponine taking my hand as we walked inside. As soon as I walked through the door my mother ran to me embracing me running her hands through my hair making sure I was actually there, she pulled back from me examining me closely her eyes still full of tears,

"I am so glad so made it out Enjolras." She said before bursting into tears and embracing me again,

After another explanation of how I had managed to survive and a lot of understandable tears on my mother's part the night had soon began to draw in. Mother soon excused herself taking Gavroche upstairs for bed declaring it was his bedtime, I smiled at I watched her hold his hand as they climbed the stairs together.

Once my mother had definitely made it upstairs I decided it was time to bring up Cosette,

"Cosette was the one who found me," I said watching all of their reactions Marius and Eponine's faces a mixture of joy and confusion, Jean's looked more serious,

"How did she find you?" Eponine asked eagerly,

"She had been at the barricade all along but she was on the other side." I told them,

"Why was she on the other side?" asked Marius, I shrugged having no idea,

"But she is engaged to the general's son who was leading the army on the other side." Jean spoke up, I looked at him in shock.

"Engaged?" Marius and Eponine both spat out just as confused as I was,

"Javert must have organised it." Jean explained, and the silence soon returned.

"She went with him after she had found me, he said he wouldn't hurt me if she went with him." I said breaking the silence with more of my own guilt,

"So she's with him now?" asked Eponine her voice full of disappointment,

I nodded, "but not for long, I won't let her be married to one of them." I spat out.

"Neither will I." said Marius joining in boldly,

"Or I." said Jean speaking up again,

"But its Javert, Jean you've been running from him your whole life, he's the reason we could never find her." I said trying not to get angry at him.

"You know I would have gone after him to save her but I had to worry about you and your mother I would have been no used to you in prison, but now I see that you can look after yourself and so many others so I'm not afraid of failing you anymore and I'm not afraid of Javert."

I immediately stood up and walked over to Jean embracing him thanking him for all he had done for me and my loved ones and all he was willing to give up now for me and them.

As a pulled away I looked at all the faces in the room each showing a determined expression much like my own determined to find Cosette.


	21. Chapter 21

_Cosette pov _

I ran from the bridge leaving Javert behind, at first I felt free and relieved but it wasn't long before my excitement soon turned to fear as I had no idea where I was or where I should turn next.

In the dark nothing looked familiar I just kept walking and turning desperate that something familiar would appear and show me the way to go but my wishes were not fulfilled as I soon came back to the bride, Javert wasn't there no one was there.

I set off again trying hard to recall the way he had dragged me this time but failing miserably yet again passing house after house and apartment after apartment none of them looking familiar.

I soon began to panic praying that the sun would rise soon but the night was dark and lonely and showed no sign of morning. I screamed as suddenly I bumped into something,

"Watch where you're going!" a rough accent barked at me gripping onto my arm, he shoved me into the moonlight so he could see my face,

"It's you." He said his voice suddenly high and intrigued.

"Get away from me." I said trying to tug away quickly recognising him as Thenardier.

"No way mademoiselle." He said holding onto my harder with one hand the other soon curled up and he shoved it inside his mouth whistling into the night.

Within seconds many more men began sauntering towards us of all shapes and sizes all of them looking sinister, one small one looked at me before stroking my face,

"Where did you find this one Thernardier?" he asked crudely looking me up and down I shivered under his disgusting glance and tried to pull away yet again, only to have both of my arms pried behind my back as Thernardier placed me directly in front of him.

"This is Cosette, Eponine's replacement." He said showing me off proudly, my stomach filled with nerves again as they all now looked at me again,

"I think you should give her back straight away if she's Javert's." one of the older men said looking at me warily,

Thernardier laughed, "Javert won't mind he threw himself of the bridge a couple of hours ago."

"What?" I said in disbelief the feeling of guilt filling me up inside.

"So she speaks, what a pretty voice," said the smaller one coming closer towards me again I tried to move away from him but Thernardier had me clamped in place,

"Don't worry Montparnasse won't bite." Laughed Thernardier as he shoved me towards Montparnasse.

Montparnasse clamped his arms around me, I carried on struggling as his hand snaked around my neck,

"Calm down now mademoiselle." He said his hot breath pouring over my shoulder.

"Get off of me!" I screamed struggling harder.

"Shut her up." Thernardier whisper shouted to Montparnasse as he began to lead the rest of the men away with the two of us trailing behind.

Montparnasse clamped his hand over my mouth, and I watched as the men in front of us gained some distance on us and them I slammed my foot onto his forcing him to let go I then used both of my arms to shove him to the floor before sprinting away as fast as I could go.

"Get back here!" I heard Montparnasse's screams but I knew they were far behind me,

I kept on running into the darkness knowing that I couldn't stop running this time, I screamed in horror as I bumped into someone again.

I felt the person take hold of my arm but I thrashed it away still screaming, only I thrashed too hard as the person's hold wasn't as strong as I believed it was and I was thrown to the floor, I didn't stop though I carried on scooting back.

"Cosette it's me." I looked closely at the person in front of me and realised that it was,

"Enjolras!" I screamed throwing myself into his embrace tears of relief pouring onto his shirt,

"It's ok, you're safe." I looked up and he wiped away my tears which soon came to an end,

"I think we should go home, there is a lot of people who want to see you." He said wrapping his arm around me and leading me away,

As soon as I came through the door Marius ran to me embracing me tightly, I held onto him not wanting to let him go,

"I thought you died, I saw you." I cried through my tears,

"Your step father saved me." He said his eyes sparkling with tears of joy just like my own,

"Cosette!" Eponine squealed running over to me and embracing me,

"I can't believe you went to the barricade." She said after she pulled away from me.

"Well if you were there I knew I could be there too." I said realising I was just as brave as my best friend.

Soon after they had all embraced me over and over again and more tears were shed, and then I saw her come downstairs and rush towards me,

"Cosette!" nine years' worth of heart ache and tears pouring out of her eyes holding onto me as if she couldn't let go,

"You're so beautiful," she said stroking my face as she pulled backwards, I looked back at her tears welling up my own eyes she had filled half of my dreams for nine years.

"Mother" I said taking hold of her in an embrace once again treasuring every part of her.

As I pulled away again I saw a man walking down the stairs his old eyes were filled with joy as he looked down on the two of us,

"So you must be Cosette." He said smiling as he walked towards me,

"And you must be Jean Valjean." I said as he approached me, this was the man who has saved all my loved ones risking his life for them, it was this that was in my mind as he stood before me all the stories and complaints from Javert, all I could see was that he was a good man.


	22. Chapter 22

**_SO here we are at the end of I have to find even though this story doesn't have many reviews I am so grateful that over 1,500 people have read my story. Please let me know what you thought of it and check out my newsies fanfiction at home in new York! Huge shout out to Gracie Miserables for all her support and for prompting me to continue this story, I really hope you enjoy this chapter thank you so much for reading my story, missmusicaltheatre3xxxxxx_**

_Six months later, Cosette pov,_

The sun poured through my blinds waking me up, I blinked a few times them opened my eyes, _today was my wedding day._ My heart filled with nerves and I looked to my left to see Eponine had just woken too the same look in her eyes,

"Are you ready?" I asked her rubbing my eyes as I sat up in bed,

"Not at all, you?" she said,

"No, I'm so scared Eponine, I mean both of us are getting married today!" I said taking my covers and throwing myself under them in fear,

"We'll be fine if we do it together, you should be excited I am going to be your sister in law!" she said as she jumped on my bed pulling the covers off it,

"Fine I am a little excited! What time is it anyway?" I asked as she jumped off,

"Nine o'clock! We have to get ready were getting married in two hours!" I squealed tugging Eponine into the bathroom to begin preparations.

_Enjolras pov, _

I woke up to see Marius sat on the bed next to me shaking like a leaf. We had stayed in a hotel overnight since both Cosette and Eponine were still at home.

"What's wrong with you?" I laughed at him as I brushed the curls out of my eyes the sun hitting my face,

"Enjorlas we're getting married today." He stressed,

"Oh." I said suddenly remembering my heart leapt in excitement and I saw on my pocket watch that it was almost ten o'clock,

"Come on we've got an hour." I said tapping Marius on the shoulder before getting dressed quickly and then trying to tame my curls from my face, Marius soon came rushing towards my holding his bow tie his face full of sweat.

"Do you need a hand there?" I asked as he struggled with his bowtie,

He nodded looking the slightest bit less stressed as I began to tie it,

"Why are you so nervous, you're getting married to my sister you should be thrilled." I said tying the bow tie in a firm not.

"I am I'm just scared what if I say it wrong, what if she doesn't turn up?" I sent him a questioning look,

"She loves you more than anything why wouldn't she turn up?" I asked confused at his stupidity.

"I don't know." he said looking down at the floor like a guilty child,

"You know I was going to lecture you about taking care of my sister but I think she will be the one taking care of you."

This seemed to make him relax for a while and he soon began talking of all the memories we had made in the last months the four of us went everywhere together, we even proposed together so we had to get married together. Before I knew it was time to leave and we left the inn Marius shaking even more as we walked out of the door.

_Eponine pov, _

I stood in mine and Cosette's room in my wedding dress, I was sad actually this was the last time I could call it our room Marius was moving in to this room and I was moving into Enjolras' after the wedding.

I waited for Cosette to finish putting her dress on Fantine had just helped me lace up mine, mine was much more simple than hers it was plain and slim but I thought it was beautiful, so was Cosette's but in a different way. I smiled when she came out Fantine following behind her in a plain white dress tears in her eyes,

"You look beautiful Cosette." I said embracing her,

"So do you." She said excitably gesturing for me to twirl around, I did so showing me the back of my dress.

"Girls the carriage is here." Fantine called from downstairs, I then let Cosette lead the way down the stairs I followed her smiling as I saw Gavroche in his little suit so excited to give me away, the four of us got in the carriage and pulled up to the church, Gavroche jumped out first then Fantine who helped Cosette out with her dress and then Gavroche offered me his hand so I could jump down after her.

The church stood in front of us I squeezed Gavroche's hand and took a deep breathe, Valjean was stood waiting to give Cosette away alongside Fantine and the three of them began walking up the aisle, Gavroche watched them go and then turned to me,

"Are you ready?" he asked,

"I'll have to be!" I said smiling and began walking up the aisle next to him my heart leapt as I saw Enjolras waiting for me.

_Enjolras, _

I lost my breathe as I saw Eponine walk down the aisle, like Cosette her hair was curled and piled to the side of her head but the flowers in her hair were a deep purple not pink like Cosette's. Her dress was a plain silk and not laced like Cosette's but they were both so beautiful.

Eponine reached the end of the aisle and Gavroche let go of her hand going to stand next to Fantine and Valjean. I looked at her taking her hand and then looking towards Marius and Cosette, I would have never imagined that we would get here, but I couldn't be happier as I knew that we would all move on with our lives together.

And he was right within the next year Marius and Enjolras had set up their law firm and were working on a shared novel that told the story of the barricade, by the end of the year they had followed their trend in weddings and engagements and both Cosette and Eponine gave birth to their children on the very same day. Eponine went first with their son Julien and Cosette came second with their daughter Rosa. Despite all their pasts the four friends knew that they had found what they were looking for and none of them would let it go.

**Really hope you enjoyed this story huge thank you to Gracie Miserables for persuading me to write it because I've had so much fun re-discovering my love for les Miserables!**


End file.
